The present invention relates to a device for removing a pill from it""s package and more particularly pertains to allowing a pill to be easily removed from a standard punch card package.
The use of pill dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pill dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing pills from a package are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,125 to Rebne discloses a dispensing container for pill cartridges with a flexible material at the top and a tear away section at the bottom and a device comprised of a hinged panel member capable of forcing the medicine out of the cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,730 to Tregilas discloses a pill dispenser device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a device for removing a pill from it""s package for allowing a pill to be easily removed from a standard punch card package.
In this respect, the device for removing a pill from it""s package according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a pill to be easily removed from a standard punch card package.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for removing a pill from it""s package which can be used for allowing a pill to be easily removed from a standard punch card package. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pill dispensing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved device for removing a pill from it""s package. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved device for removing a pill from it""s package which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a lower base portion having a generally rectangular a configuration. The lower base portion has a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, and opposed side walls. The front wall has an upper arm and a lower arm extending outwardly therefrom whereby the upper arm is contiguous with the top wall and the lower arm is contiguous with the bottom wall. The upper arm has an aperture therethrough. The upper arm has a cutting blade extending upwardly therefrom inwardly of the aperture. The lower arm has an arcuate recess extending inwardly thereof. The top wall has an opening therein adjacent to the back wall. An upper arm portion is hingedly coupled with the lower base portion. The upper arm portion is comprised of an elongated central section, a downwardly turned back portion, and a forward head portion. The downwardly turned back portion is received within the opening in the top wall of the lower base portion and coupled thereto by a spring-biased hinge pin. The forward head portion has a downwardly extending protrusion secured thereto. The protrusion is aligned with the aperture in the upper arm of the lower base portion. The forward head portion has a recess extending upwardly therein. The recess is aligned with the cutting blade of the lower base portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for removing a pill from it""s package which has all the advantages of the prior art pill dispensing devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for removing a pill from it""s package which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for removing a pill from it""s package which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device for removing a pill from it""s package which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a device for removing a pill from it""s package economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device for removing a pill from it""s package for allowing a pill to be easily removed from a standard punch card package.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for removing a pill from it""s package including a lower base portion having a generally rectangular configuration. The lower base portion has a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, and opposed side walls. The front wall has an upper arm and a lower arm extending outwardly therefrom whereby the upper arm is contiguous with the top wall and the lower arm is contiguous with the bottom wall. The upper arm has an aperture therethrough. An upper arm portion is hingedly coupled with the lower base portion. The upper arm portion is comprised of an elongated central section, a downwardly turned back portion, and a forward head portion. The forward head portion has a downwardly extending protrusion secured thereto. The protrusion is aligned with the aperture in the upper arm of the lower base portion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.